Liberty's Kids (2002)
Created by: Kevin O'Donnell, Michael Maliani * Based on a Concept by: Kevin O'Donnell * Developed by: Andy Heyward, Michael Maliani, Kevin O'Donnell * Story Editor: Doug McIntyre * Co-Producers: Kevin O'Donnell, Melusine Productions, Hong Ying Universe Company, Ltd. * Executive in Charge of Production: Stacey Gallishaw * Production Supervisors: Shannon Nettleton, Emily Wensel * Directed by: Judy Reilly * Coordinating Producer: Renee Toporzysek * Associate Producer: Holly Brooks * Producer: Kaaren Brown * Production Coordinators: Dick Grunert, Neal Morgan, Kay Shoaff-Deckman * Researcher: Mary Holm * Director: Marsha Goodman Einstein * Voice Director: Pam Carter * Talent Supervisor: Deborah Matlovsky * Talent Coordinators: Karen Abbott * Also Starring in Aplhabetical Order: ** Kathleen Barr as Henri ** Reo Jones as Sarah ** Chris Lundquist as James ** Kevin Williams as Moses * Recording Engineers: Tom Ware · Warehouse Productions, Chris McLean · Koko Productions, Don Hoffman · The Audio Department * Also Starring: Jill Anderson, John D'Arcey, Vince Alston, John Dittrick, Ben Beck, Tina Dixon, Carl Beck, Sabi Dorr, Terry Berner, Ben Einstein, Robert Berry, Kenny Glen, Pam Carter, Nils Haaland, Susie Collins, Michael Hartig, Jason Connery, Michael Horse. Chip Cronkite, James John, Peter Cronkite, Anthony Kazmarek, Walter Cronkite IV, Ian Lee, Jerry Longe, Camille Scmidt, Dylan Marr, Rita Taggert, David Moderine, Dierk Tosek, Lynette Moore, Rachel Ware, Tom Poston, Tony Wike, Cork Ramer, Hillary Williams, Andrew Rannells, Spencer Williams, Charles Shaughnessy, Barry Zito * Educational Consultant: Dr. Gordon Berry, University of California, Los Angeles * Historical Consultant: Prof. Jack N. Rakove, Stanford University * Pre-Production Services: Studio 352 * General Manager: Stephan Roelants * Art Director: David DeGrande * Management Secretary: Anne Prigent * Background Design: Bernd Kissel, Patrick Sadzot, Oliver Skora * Background Design Assistants: Veronique Nisen, Lauren Schoovaere, Fabien Dardar * Prop Design: Pierre Gadisseur, Adrien Van Neuss * Character Design: Gilles Rudziak, Fabien Rodriguez * Character Design Assistants: Jeremie Malisz, Ana Dinis * Background Color Design: Pascal Gerard, Lauence Gavrov, Valerie Willame, Andre Odwa, Olivier Auquier, Christophe Gossiaux, Jean-Marie Musique * Character and Prop Color Design: Nathalie Tamisier, Isabelle Franck * Storyboard Supervisor: Etienne Willem * Storyboard Artists: Fabrice Carron, Stephane Nedez, Tom Findrek, Denis Lamere, Denis Figueredo, Tom Galvin, Miguel Gaban, Manolis Chryssoulakis, Laurent Jennei, Michael Kodderitzsch Rafael Fernandez, Garrett O'Donoghue, Carlos Arroyu, Paul Beneteau, Roberto Benito, Bruno ligoux, Robert Curilli, Philippe Deschaux, Javier Jerez, Monica Maaten, Jose-Louis Marco, Julio Oumraou, Miguel Angel Parra, Francis Politzer, Alfonso Segovia, Olivier Thulliez, Luis Edex Velasco, Stephan Vermeulen, Josette Zagar, Antonio Zurera, Antonio Fernandez * Production Assistants: Paulette Guirsch, Estelle Kieffer, Laurence Michel, Richar Dickinson, Stephane Leonard * Computer Supervision: Jessica Thieffry * Storyboard Supervisor - DIC: James Michael Marshall * Storyboard Sluggers: My Chatteron, Fred Crippen, Ron Fleischer, Jon McClenahan, Bill Reed, Gary Scott * Sheet Timers: Ron Fleischer, Jon McClenahan, Isao Nago, Bill Reed, Gary Scott, Mike Stribling * Lip Assignment: Jeffrey Peterson "Liberty News Network" * Produced by: Phase IV, Inc. * Creative Director: Mike Bundle * Supervising Producer: Ken Corr * Producer: Heidi Bundle * Design and Animation: Molly Idle, Chad Morgan, Ashlee Ham * Sound Design: Sonic Arts * Music Supervisor: Karyn Ulman ** "Through My Own Eyes" *** Lyrics by: Linda Thompson *** Music by: Matthew Gerrard *** Performed by: Aaron Carter and Kayla *** Aaron Cater Appears Courtesy of Jive Records *** Kayla Appears Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records *** Produced by: Matthew Gerrard *** Co-Produced by: David Foster * Music Score by: Allama, Stephen C. Marston * Additional Music by: Craig Marks * Music Clearance & Licensing: Deborah Illner Clark, Evelyn Palinawan * Music Assistant: Lynda Fechino * Music Coordinators: Robert Anderson, Drew Jessel, Gil Perez * Script Coordinator: Cat Sides * Technical Coordinator: Joseph Clunis * Assistants to the Executive Producers: Christine Ivy Miller, Pam Vincent, Shaun Chang * Executive in Charge of Post Production: Clive Mizumoto, Thierry P. Laurin * Post Production Supervisor: Emily Montaniel * Post Production Supervisor: Scott Nuno * Pre-Production Sound: Zap Studios * Pre-Production Dialogue Editor; Donald Zappala, Scott Bernstein * Assistant Dialogue Editor: Brian Coleman * Picture Editor: Stephanie Yow-Shiuen Lien * Assisted by: Joe Kauo-Shing Liau * Picture Editing Provided by: Hong Ying Universal Ltd. Yapei, Taiwan * Sound Designers: Robert Duran, Robert Poole II, Paca Thomas, Michael Warner * Music Editor: Marc S. Perlman * Dialogue Editors: Roshuan Hawley, Robbi Smith * Foley Artist: Phyllis Ginter * Foley Recordisr: Marilyn Graf * Digital Audio Transfer: J. Lampinen * Mixers: Michael Geiriger, Fil Brown, Melissa Elias, Ray Leonard * Post Production Sound Services: Advantage Audio Inc., Burbank, CA * Video Services: Permance Post Inc. Universal City, CA, DVS Media Services Burbank CA * Main Title & Additional Post Production: Hyper Image LLC, Rob Smiley, Dean Jackson, James Hereth * Animation Produced by: Hong Ying Universe Company, LTD. * Special Thanks to: WHYY Philadelphia, PA * © 2002 DIC Entertainment Corporation. Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:DIC Entertainment Category:Hong Ying Universe Company LTD. Category:Mélusine Productions Category:PBS Category:PBS Kids